Of Alcohol and Kisses
by OneRambunctiousWriter
Summary: A lawyer and a drunken buffoon? That's not usually the 'match made in heaven' kinda deal... but who knows, love works in mysterious ways... - Elsanna - Modern AU - Non-incest - Fluff
1. Chapter One: Anna

**EDIT: Same as the original Chapter One, just with grammatical changes and whatnot. Also sans original Author's note, cause that was pointless.**

* * *

A good time? Anna liked a good time. Anna _loved_ a good time. Good time was Anna time. Good time also usually involved lots of alcohol. And lots of dancing. So good time was also Nightclub time. You could call Anna the princess of a good time. Arendelle totally had a Princess of Fun. And that was Anna. Did she mention she liked fun? And a good time? And dancing? Well she did. And she was doing all three of those right now. She was flailing around to some great music, drink sloshing around. She had spent like, nine minutes at least, dancing. She needed more to drink, but drinking while dancing was hard, and her last few attempts ended with her hot-pink tanktop getting covered in liquor. But then again... It already needed a wash... With a shrug, she attempted another sip. This emptied her glass. A quarter ended up in her mouth, another quarter got on her own shirt, the third quarter ended up on the floor, and the last quarter ended up on the guy she was dancing with. Mr. Sideburns, as she had dubbed him, glared, and took off into the crowd. That didn't deter her good mood though. She just stuck her tongue out in his direction, as well as throwing up the middle finger after him. Suddenly she needed another drink.

She danced her way out of the big crowd, and onto the sidelines, where the bar lay. She walked up behind an empty bar stool, next to some dude who was hunched over looking at his phone. Anna realised the bartender was at the other end of the bar, so she took the opportunity to get acquainted. She tapped him on the shoulder, causing the blond to jump, a girlish shriek coming from his lips, "hey there handsome." She stated with a goofy grin.

Instead of the 'handsome' she had thought, she got the not amused, slightly shy, glare of a girl.

"Oh, sorry." She giggled a little, drunken mind not really caring, "hey there gorgeous."

The girl's face snapped out of the glare, eyebrows shooting up. She quickly got her facial features together, before smiling a little, "hey." She waved a little.

The bartender finally got to the two girls, "what can I get ya' today?" He asked Anna, jolly face smiling brightly at the two, thick accent making his words even jollier.

Anna didn't even take a beat to answer, "two of... something strong." She nodded, obviously having had a few drinks before arriving at this club. "Something strong." She repeated, it was unnecessary, but there.

The blonde girl's eyebrow raised, "two?"

Anna just nodded, "and I'm paying." She added, before looking to the half-empty drink in front of the blonde, "is this paid for?" The blonde shook her head, "then I'm paying for this too."

The other girl finally clued in, "oh no!" She made a single, curt laugh, "I'm more than able to pay for my own drinks-"

The redhead would hear none of it, "nope! I insist." She stuck up her head in refusal.

"Jesus fine. Waist your money." The blonde rolled her eyes, before she straightened her tie, and ran a hand down her braid. She turned to the redhead, waiting a moment to look quizzical "what's your name?" She asked.

Anna smiled, before curtseying, "Princess Anna." She stated, the blonde's face one of surprise, before she finished her introduction, "Princess of _Fun_! Yeah!" She shot a hand up, head cocking to the side. "Yours?" She asked sitting on the bar stool finally.

The blonde gave her a look, like she had met her before, "I'm Elsa. The Snow Queen." Realization hit Anna like a freight train. This was the vicious lawyer that everyone called, 'the Snow Queen', for her unforgiving coldness. "Have we met?" She asked.

Anna smiled, had she remembered her, "yes. Briefly." She answered, "I was a witness in the Weaselton case." She replied. Yes, she did know it was pronounced Weselton, but that wouldn't stop her from calling him names, "I was a resident of the building. I never really got to meet you, but it was really cool being in a live trial with you! I mean, I saw you on TV, but seeing you in real life was cool! Did I mention we never really spoke? Cause we didn't. But it was still cool to see you at work!" Anna had an issue with rambling. Drunk Anna had an issue with rambling the same thing over and over. "Sorry! I'm rambling. It's a habit. Rambling I mean. Not saying sorry. A shit, here I go again. Anyway, thank you again for winning that case, I was scared I'd have to find another place! I mean, I didn't wanna move! And it woulda' been scary to have to move and-"

Elsa just giggled. Wow. That was not like the Snow Queen at all. Whenever she had seen Elsa on TV, or that one time in the courtroom, she had been cold, demanding, harsh. And she always had her hair in a bun. Now it was in a cute little braid that was slung over her right shoulder. "Well I guess now's a second chance." She stated, a slight waver catching at the end of the sentence. A cute waver. Very cute.

"Yeah. I like second chances." She smiled, turning to her. Elsa also only ever wore suits to the courtroom. Now she was wearing a teal T-shirt, a black (loose) tie, black skinny jeans, and a denim jacket. "And dancing." Anna added, her smile widened. Just then the bartender stuck down two drinks. Anna just eyed her's for a minute, before grabbing it and swigging it back in one gulp. Elsa just stared oddly at her, and finished her drink slowly. Well, she _would_ have finished her drink, but Anna had other ideas. When the blonde was just about done, the redhead grabbed her arm and pulled her off towards the dance floor.

If Anna had been dancing hard before, she was killing herself with dance now. Elsa just stood there for a minute, before attempting to dance at least a _little_. Anna just threw herself around to the groove, before getting the great idea to shake her shoulders and lean forward, the taller blonde leaning backwards to compensate. Anna stuck her tongue out, and leaned back, throwing her arms up and then around herself in circles. Elsa just blushed, still doing her weak little dance. She laughed a little, Anna doing a little spin. By the time she had arrived back around though, Elsa had her thumb in her mouth. _Damn!_ Was the only thought that could come to Anna's mind, before she closed the distance between herself and the ever-so-taller blonde. She leaned her head closer, her best seductive smile on. She breathed out a little, the blonde just blinking quickly. She noticed it, and breathed out again, this time more purposeful. The blonde shivered this time, Anna responding with a sound that could only be described as that of a cross between a mouse and a little girl.

Elsa swallowed visibly, and straightened her back a little, before pulling Anna from the dancefloor. "Aw, but I was having fun!" She whined. She would have said something else as well, had her mouth not been covered by a sudden kiss. Elsa ducked back shyly, before Anna pushed her up against the wall, grabbing her up in another lip-lock. Elsa moaned into it, throwing her arms around Anna's waist. Anna had her hands against both of Elsa's cheeks, and she pushed her further into the wall. Oh god did Elsa taste great! Like, _fuck_! She smelt good too! They just stood there, against the wall, tongues sliding ungracefully against each other, before they pulled away to breath.

"Having fun now?" Elsa asked, breathing in and out heaves of air.

"Could I not?" Was Anna's reply, as she took in air herself. The two then pulled into another kiss, before Anna ripped away. Elsa's face gave her a look of fear and confusion, Anna just sticking a finger to her lips, "shhh." She breathed, grabbing the pale blonde's wrist. She pulled her back to the bar, and paid for the tips, before dragging her out of the club. She grabbed Elsa into another kiss, before dragging her out of the parking lot.

"What about my car?" She asked, Anna just waving her off.

"Neither of us are in any shape to drive." She answered, before pulling her towards the entrance to the subway. They went at a moderate pace going down the stairs, but once they had, Anna pushed Elsa against a wall, not caring for the odd looks from the few people at the station this late at night. She instead focused on the blonde in front of her, their mouths pressing together. Anna found her hands in Elsa's hair, roughing up the previously perfect braid. The two stood there, breathing hard, and moaning load, before the train pulled up. Anna was forced to pull Elsa to the train, but the second she did, she threw Elsa against a seat, and took a seat on the other woman's lap, lips meeting again. "Elsa." She gasped against the blonde's lips.

"Anna." Was her reply, filled with possibly even more lust than Anna's own moan. They just continued their make-out session, before Anna's internal alarm flared, causing her to pull Elsa out of the train, and up the stairs from the station. The two got to the top, and Anna threw open the third door to the left, Elsa following her intently. Anna pulled her into the elevator, the two just barely able to enter before the door closed. Elsa immediately took advantage, and pushed Anna against the wall, and started kissing at her jaw, eliciting moans from the other woman.

Anna turned her head to see her older neighbour, Mrs. Chester. "Hey." She waved slightly, before a kiss to the sensitive skin on the front of her neck pulled a moan from her lips. The door opened, and Anna pushed against Elsa, pushing her into the hallway, the elevator closing behind them. The two sat there for a minute, breathing. Stupid smiles plastered on their faces. Eventually Anna retrieved the key from the back pocket of her skinny jeans, and opened the door labeled #033. "Sorry," she said entering, "it's a bit... a lot dirty." She looked around her shithole of an apartment, before feeling a bunched up ball of fabric hit the back of her head. Turning around, she realised the fabric was Elsa's shirt, her denim jacket on the floor, and tie hanging down the middle of her cleavage which was held in place by a white bra. Elsa's hands pulled her belt out of its loops, as she closed the gap between herself and Anna. Anna smiled, and the two locked lips again, before Anna dragged the blonde to her room. She pulled the blonde she was smooching on top of herself, as she fell back into her bed.

And at that moment, Anna knew, despite the fact that tomorrow she'd wake up with a pounding headache, three- four- many purple splotches on her neck (not a single one unreturned however), she'd also wake up with a warm arm holding her into a sleepy bear hug.


	2. Chapter Two: Elsa

**EDIT: Same as before. Same chapter, just grammatical adjustments. This Chapter is the same as the last, just with Elsa's perspective instead of Anna's.**

* * *

Elsa wasn't usually one to go clubbing. She preferred staying home and sipping wine to a romance novel. But after one particularly stressful job had been finished (a loss on her end), she decided that maybe she'd do something social. She had _planned_ to go bowling, but her stupid brother had to ruin her fun by reminding her she had no clue how to bowl. And somehow after that, he had convinced her to go to the Wandering Oaken's Nightclub. She refused of course, _heaven knows_ she refused. But of course, her brother had his way with words, and somehow she had ended up inside the club. She currently sat at the bar, sipping an alcoholic beverage, while wondering how her life had come to only be filled with work, eating, and sleeping. Well that, and the occasional... Well um... you can guess.

But she certainly felt she needed something to do other than bother her brother all day. But what the hell was there to do? It's not like she had any friends. Or anyone other than her brother really... When had she become so lonely? She glanced down at her phone, it was like, 12:30. Holly shit! She had left at like, 9:00! At least time flew by when you had loud music ruining your eardrums. She found herself just staring at the screen, hoping something would happen, like a text, or a phone call. Of course, nothing came, but Elsa didn't have much else to do, so she just opened up a little game she had downloaded on her phone. The _only_ little game she had downloaded on her phone.

Just as she had gotten into the rhythm of the game, a tap on her shoulder ruined her trail of thought. That and scaring the shit out of her. Made obvious by Elsa's shriek, "hey there handsome." A female's voice said, Elsa turning around to glare at her. She was just standing there, grinning stupidly. Elsa couldn't tell whether it was charming, or pissing her off.

"Oh, sorry." The redhead giggled, face still beat red, looking like she had just arrived from the dancefloor. "Hey there gorgeous." She corrected herself, grin not leaving her face.

Elsa's eyebrows raised in shock, had this girl just called _her_... _gorgeous_? She quickly reined her facial features in, and smiled at the compliment. "Hey." She replied, before giving the girl a small, shy, wave.

The bartender Oaken returned to this side, having noticed the redhead showing up. "What can I get ya' today?" He asked the redhead. He seemed to be a jolly man, his thick Norwegian accent reminded Elsa of her own grandfather.

"Two of… something strong." The girl replied immediately, head nodding drunkenly, "something strong." She repeated.

"Two?" Elsa's eyebrow raised. Did the redhead think she could have two strong drinks at once? Elsa could just imagine the poor girl passing out after one drink, let alone two.

The redhead gave her a nod, this one a more confident than the wavy one she had given Oaken, "and I'm paying." Well no shit. Did the redhead think that Elsa was going to try and pay for her alcoholic indulgences? The redhead just had a look of merriment, before looking to the half-empty drink in front of the blonde, "is this paid for?" Elsa shook her head, she hadn't quite known how many drinks she was going to have, so gathering a bill instead of paying for each upfront had seemed smart enough. "Then I'm paying for this two." The other girl stated.

That's when Elsa realised, the second drink wasn't just to get further down in the pit that was 'drunk', it was for _her_, "oh no!" Elsa made a single, curt laugh, hoping it would cause the redhead to keep her money. "I'm more than able to pay for my own drinks-"

The redhead would hear none of it though, "nope! I insist." The girl just stuck up her head in refusal.

"Jesus fine. Waist your money." Elsa rolled her eyes, before she straightened her tie, and ran a hand down her braid. It was an OCD tic she had. She tended to do it when she was nervous. She turned to the redhead, giving her a good look, "what's your name?" She was wearing teal shorts, and a pink tank-top. Her hair was also done up in pigtails, which were slung over her shoulders.

The girl smiled, before suddenly curtseying, "Princess Anna." She stated, Elsa's face giving a surprised look. How the _fuck_ could this chick be _royalty_? The girl however hadn't been finished with her introduction, "Princess of _Fun_! Yeah!" She shot a hand up, head cocking to the side. "Yours?" She asked finally sitting down on the barstool next to Elsa.

_Oh well, guess now is as good a time as any for her to suddenly treat you differently,_ she thought, before turning to give her answer. Come to think of it, Anna looked familiar... "I'm Elsa. The Snow Queen." She added the last part as to clarify that, yes, she was the vicious bitch of a lawyer that had defended at least a dozen corrupt businesses in court. "Have we met?" Elsa asked, curiosity overriding her other thoughts.

"Yes. Briefly." Anna answered, "I was a witness in the Weaselton case. I was a resident of the building. I never really got to meet you, but it was really cool being in a live trial with you! I mean, I saw you on TV, but seeing you in real life was cool! Did I mention we never really spoke? Cause we didn't. But it was still cool to see you at work!" A part of Elsa wished the girl would never shut up. "Sorry! I'm rambling. It's a habit. Rambling I mean. Not saying sorry. A shit, here I go again. Anyway, thank you again for winning that case, I was scared I'd have to find another place! I mean, I didn't wanna move! And it woulda' been scary to have to move and-"

Elsa giggled, damn this girl was a dork. The cute kind of dork. The kind of dork you wanted to give a big hug to. "Well I guess now's," Elsa felt her throat clog up, but she pushed through her shyness, " a second chance." You would never have guessed from the way she acted while working, but Elsa was probably one of the most (if not, _the_ most) shy human beings on Earth.

"Yeah. I like second chances." Anna smiled, turning to Elsa. "And dancing." Anna added, her smile widened. Just then the bartender stuck down two drinks. The redhead just eyed her drink for a minute, before grabbing it and swigging it back in one gulp. Elsa just stared oddly at her, and started into her drink. But apparently Anna had other ideas than let the blonde have the alcohol, as when the blonde was just about done, the redhead grabbed her arm and pulled her off towards the dance floor.

Only now did Elsa realise the height difference, herself being the taller of the two. It wasn't a big one, but it was there. Elsa also realised that she was just standing there, awkwardly. The other girl was dancing like a madwoman, which Elsa had to admit, was really attractive. Elsa knew she probably looked like an idiot, so she tried to dance a little, moving her arms in stupid rhythms, trying to keep them close to herself. The redhead made a playful smile before she started shimmying towards Elsa. The taller girl found herself leaning back a bit, not fully, but just enough to leave a bit of room between them. Anna finally pulled back, before flailing her arms in the air, leaving Elsa continuing her weak attempt at dancing, blushing profusely. Elsa couldn't help but let out a small laugh, while Anna swung herself around in a circle. The proximity to the other girl, and overall large crowd was starting to take its effect on Elsa, and her thumb shot to her mouth. Before you even think about it, no she wasn't _sucking_ on it. She was just biting on the nail. Another OCD thing she had. She was able to pull it out, and stick her arm down, as the redhead took a step to close the gap between them. She felt the redhead breath out, head leaning forward, an attempted seductive smile on her lips. Her breath though... the smell came out along the lines off a mix between stale alcohol, and sweet dark chocolate. Her eyes blinked, and this time the redhead breathed out on purpose, the smell of her breath causing Elsa to shiver, it was an intoxicating smell. Or maybe an _intoxicated_ smell. Either way Elsa shivered, causing Anna to make a squeaky sound of glee.

Elsa couldn't take the blaring music anymore. She swallowed down her anxiety, straightening her back, and grabbed Anna's hand, dragging her from the middle of the dancefloor. And off to the sidelines, "aw, but I was having fun!" Anna whined, and looked as if she was going to say something else, but she was unable to. Elsa finally did the thing she had wanted to do for the past ten minutes, now able to, all those eyes off of her... She pushed her lips down onto Anna's savouring the taste of strawberry lip-balm, and saliva that was bitter from heavy amounts of liquor. She then pulled away, shyness returning to her psyche. She didn't really get much of it though, as Anna then shoved her up against the wall, hands on her cheeks, lips locked. Elsa moaned into it, and Anna leaned herself above Elsa, so throwing her arms around the redhead's hips was no problem. They sat there for the longest while, tongues shifting ungracefully against the others, before both could hold their breaths no-more.

"Having fun now?" Elsa asked, still trying to return oxygen to her lungs.

"Could I not?" Anna asked, breathing similar to Elsa's own. They both surged forward, lips meeting in the middle, and they kissed for at least ten more seconds, before Anna pulled back. Elsa's eyes widened, had she done something wrong? Anna's finger against her lips, voice soothingly stating, "shhh," was her answer. No. No she had not.

Anna dragged her over to the bar, simply to pay for the drinks, then drag her out of the building. Anna threw their lips together again, before continuing the drag through the parking lot. The two passed a black eighth generation Chevrolet Malibu. Elsa, between the heavy heat flushing through her, and general daze of the night, barely recognized it has her own car, "what about my car?"

Anna just threw a hand at her, "neither of us are in any shape to drive." She had a point... Anna pulled Elsa towards the entrance to the subway. They had went at a moderate pace going down the stairs, but once they had, Anna pushed Elsa against a wall, not caring for the odd looks from the few people at the station this late at night. Elsa wasn't quite so confident, but Anna's mouth pressed to her's was enough to keep Elsa together. Elsa felt Anna's hands reaching into her hair, roughing up her previously perfect braid. The two stood there, breathing hard, and moaning load, before the train pulled up. Elsa was pulled onto the train by the subway experienced redhead, and the second they were on the train, Anna threw Elsa against a seat, Elsa gasping as the other woman sat in her lap, lips meeting again. "Elsa." Anna gasped against the blonde's lips.

"Anna." Was her reply, filled with possibly even more lust than Anna's moan for her. The two sat there, continuing their make-out session, before Anna released again, pulling Elsa out of the train, and up the stairs from the station. The two got to the top, and Elsa watched Anna open the third door to the left, following her intently. Anna pulled her into the elevator, the two just barely able to enter before the door closed. Elsa immediately took advantage, and pushed Anna against the wall, and started kissing at her jaw, eliciting moans from the other woman.

Elsa could tell they weren't alone in the elevator, but her own needs had overridden her anxiety, and she just kept up her fierce attack of Anna's jaw and upper neck. "Hey." She heard Anna say timidly, before she placed a kiss to the sensitive skin on the front of the other woman's neck pulling a moan from Anna's lips. Elsa heard the door open behind her, and Anna pushed against Elsa, pushing her into the hallway, the elevator closing behind them. The two sat there for a minute, breathing. Stupid smiles plastered on their faces. Eventually Anna retrieved the key from the back pocket of her skinny jeans, and opened the door labeled #033. "Sorry," Anna said entering, "it's a bit... a lot dirty." She looked around the apartment, Elsa busy throwing her denim jacket to the floor, and pulling her T-shirt off. She smiled, before bunching up the shirt, and throwing it against the back of Anna's head. Anna whipped around, before her face revealed she had realised the fabric was Elsa's shirt. Elsa's tie was still hanging down the middle of her cleavage which was held in place its by a white bra. Elsa's hands pulled her belt out of its loops, as she closed the gap between herself and Anna. Anna smiled, and the two locked lips again, before Anna dragged the blonde to her room. She pulled the blonde she was smooching on top of herself, as she fell back into her bed.

Elsa knew, despite the fact that tomorrow she'd wake up tomorrow to a whining, hungover Anna, as many purple splotches as she could get out of Anna on her neck, and be in trouble for missing tomorrow's meeting, she'd also wake up with someone. Someone to finally call her's.

* * *

**P.S. Yes, I am finally gonna do another chapter after these edits. It'll be a bit though.**


End file.
